She Held Him In Her Arms
by Cable7
Summary: She held him in her arms; there was a large hole in his chest He opened his mouth to speak, but a small red trail wormed it's way down the corner of his face instead. On his next attempt to speak, he coughed and more blood then air came out. She had lost control; somehow he had managed one final trick after all these years before his power was totally spent…


**This is a story that I wrote using the pain that I have felt in my life, I do not know why I am saying this, because I do not know any of you, but it has been said. This is a mature story, lots of pain and death. Also, this is the first story that I have uploaded, I care not if I ****receive so called "flames" people can think what they want, the story is here to read if you so choose. I have also been working on an alternate ending which will make the story more happy. So I guess enjoy. **

* * *

She held him in her arms; there was a large hole in his chest He opened his mouth to speak, but a small red trail wormed it's way down the corner of his face instead. On his next attempt to speak, he coughed and more blood then air came out. She had lost control; somehow _he_ had managed one final trick after all these years before his power was totally spent…

Over the years since the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil, Raven and Beast Boy had grown very, very close. It was not long after Tokyo that they had officially gotten together, and from then on, everything was perfect. They where blissfully happy together and Raven had almost totally opened up to him. She was still working on opening up totally to the rest of the team, but she was not far from it now. Things for the Titans were perfect. Jump City had been kept safe by their constant vigil, they had all been offered places among the heroes of the Justice League, but decided that being Titans was enough for them. It actually was not long after the offer from the League, that Garfield had asked Raven to marry him. They had been together now for five years, and she gleefully accepted when he asked her. Robin and Starfire had already gotten married, and it was only a matter of time now for Cyborg and Bumblebee. It had been another two years since Garfield and Raven had gotten married when she started having the nightmares.

At first she could not remember them, just the feeling of extreme dread that she woke up with almost every night for almost three months. Thankfully Garfield was always right there when she woke up to hold her, stroke her hair and tell her that everything was fine. She had always felt safe around him. After four months, Raven stopped waking up scared, and every thing seemed to get back to normal. Then, a few weeks later, she started to get nightmares like when Trigon was just about to take over the Earth, but these were much worse. Every night, she dreamed of her friends being murdered in some way, but she never found out how. The worst of it was when she would find Garfield. Most of the time she had either found him literally ripped to pieces, or dead half way though shifting with a look of pure terror on his face. Even more terrible than that, was when she found him nailed onto the front of Titan's Tower. His body was riddled with torture marks and sometime he would be missing and arm or part of a leg. The worst of it was that when she found him like this, he was always still alive and when he looked up to see her, his eyes held nothing but pure terror and agony. She always woke up screaming bloody murder and crying her eyes out then. It would take Garfield hours to calm her down.

When things got worse, the couple went to Nevermore to see if they could find any clues to Raven's dreams, but all that they found out was that her emotions did not know anything besides something was going to happen, and it was going to happen soon. Cyborg had performed various scans and test, but found nothing wrong. With little other choice, they _endured _hoping that everything would go back to the way it was before. Sadly, they were mistaken and everything was about to become so much worse. It was the night of Garfield and Raven's third anniversary when the alarm in the Tower had been tripped. Everyone rushed to the common room to see who was attacking the tower. However, when they got there, they found something else entirely. When they were all gather in the common room, they heard a voice of a being they all thought dead. It was Trigon. Somehow he a barely survived and had consolidated his power until he had enough take revenge on the Titans. His voice boomed though the tower telling them how he would slaughter the tiny mortals that managed to kill him, and that he would use his own daughter to do it. Everyone turned and looked at Raven, who was crying. As Trigon's maniacal laughter faded from the air, Raven slowly started to laugh herself, just as Trigon had. By the time she was laughing fully, she now had four eyes and they were glowing red hot with revenge. Her teammates back away from her in shear terror.

Cyborg was the first to react, and the first to die. He started shooting everything he had at his former teammate, realizing that this was not longer Raven at all. He wondered if she even still existed. After taking a few hits, Raven teleported to Cyborg and punched though the center of his chest and held his heart in her hand behind him, lifting him off the ground. He screamed in pain, then as his mechanical parts faded to grey, the life also left his human half. Raven tossed the corpse aside after crushing the heart in her hand to dust. The next fall was Starfire. She had taken to the air and was blasting Raven with Starbolts, however they did not phase Raven. Rather she absorbed the energy from them and blasted it back in a concentrated beam that went right though her skull. Once Starfire's corpse plummeted to the ground, Raven turned to Robin.

She wasted no time in flying at him and ripping him apart with her dark magic tendrils. When his last screams died and he lay in pieces, she turned her attention to the only other Titan not horrifically murdered. After what Beast Boy had seen, he doubted there was anything in his power that he could to even escape from his wife. He just looked at her crying. "_**You will suffer the worst green one, for being closest to her. She will kill you, but you will live long enough for her to see what she has done. HAHAHAHAHAH!" **_Trigon's evil voice boomed from Raven's throat and a tendril of dark energy pierced his chest. It lifted him off the ground and held him there. Beast Boy spat out blood as he glanced at Raven, and saw Trigon fading from her saying "_**…This may have killed me, but now all of you are dead and this world will hate my child for what she has done…I win…" **_Then he totally faded from Raven. Raven opened her eyes to see Beast Boy hanging in the air by a tendril of dark energy though his chest that was coming from her hand. With a horrified gasp she released the spell and accidently dropped her husband to the ground. She rushed over to him and picked him up. She held him in her arms; there was a large hole in his chest He opened his mouth to speak, but a small red trail wormed it's way down the corner of his face instead. On his next attempt to speak, he coughed and more blood than air came out. Raven looked in his eyes and did not see anything more than pain. She was crying hard by now, she had looked around the rest of the room and saw the bodies of her other teammates which only pulled more tears from her eyes. She looked back at the man in her arms. The life was leaving his body fast, she doubted he had much more than a few seconds before he was gone from her side forever. Just before he died, she managed to say something to her. "…Ra…ven. We know…it…was Trigon. You didn't do…this. We don't…blame you at all. I will…always love you…Raven. We, I will always be with…" and with that he closed his eyes and died, his injury finally getting the best of him. She sat there for what felt like hours and just hed his body crying and screaming atrocities at her already dead father. When she had no more tears to cry, she looked down at his face. If it wasn't so pale, he could have just been sleeping. As she looked at him, and placed a hand on her stomach, one thought crossed her mind that made her dread the future. _What am I going to do now?_


End file.
